Cybertron transformers heroes wedding
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: See a transformers wedding on Cybertron of Blurr's big sister Sharpshooter and Swordblade the mech who use to watch Blurr when he was a youngling. But something is a little off about Swordblade. Turns out this Swordblade is a fake will Blurr bring back the real Swordblade? find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone is enjoying the day. "The kids sure are having a lot of fun." Silverbolt said. "Yep," Optimus said. Side swipe came running up right where Blurr was standing. "Blurr something came in the mail for you," Side swipe told him. "It's from Iacon. Dear Blurr this is Commander Ironfist I bet you are just excited as I am about the up coming wedding in Iacon. Wedding?" Blurr said and shrugged. "Gazer you will cater the party," Blurr said. "Cool," She said. "Blaster you and your cassetes will provide the music." Blurr said. "Cool!" Blaster said. Thundercracker yawned. "Snow cat you will plan the party," Blurr said. "Cool!" Snow cat said. "Brightlight you will design the clothes." Blurr said. "Sweet!" Brightlight said. Thundercracker yawned again. "Thundercraker I want you to preform your thunderblast after the couple finishes there I dos" Blurr said. "Wow!" Thundercracker said. "I have to make sure everything runs smoothly." Blurr said and began looking at it again. "I don't get it who's getting married?" Blurr asked. "Oops. I should have given you this one first." Side swipe said pulling out another enevolp. "You are invited to the wedding of Swordbladesle and my SISTER!" Blurr said. "Your sister is getting married congrats Blurr!"Hot shot said. "I mad I got this from a pece of paper not her Thanks a lot Sharpshooter, and she could have been like 'Hey Blurr nothing much I'm about to make a big decision that changes everything oh never mind you'll find out when you get the invitation in the mail.' And she is getting married to Swordbladesle who in the name of sweet Cybertron is that!" Blurr said. "Whoa calm down." Wheeljack said. "Sorry it's just that Sharpshooter and I have been so close she is m y B.S.B.F.F." Blurr said. The others looked confused. "Big sister best friend forever." Blurr said.

 _"When I was just a mechling I found it rather funny to see how many other bots I could meet. I had my moves to practice. Didn't know would ever need other bots to make my life complete. But there was just one femme that I cared I knew that she would be there for me. My big sister best friend forever, like two peas in a pod we did everything together. She taught me how transform. (Best friend forever) We never had one single fight. (We did everything together) We had lots of hopes we shared our dreams. I guess I miss her more than I realized it seems." Blurr sang. "Your big sister best friend forever like two peas in a pod you did everything together" The bots sang. "Even though she is super far away I wish that she would stay my big sister best friend forever..." Blurr sang._

"Don't worry your B.F.L will handle it." Side swipe said. "Huh?" Everyone said. "Bot friends for life." Side swipe said. "Oh" Everyone said. They board the ship to Cybertron even the kids came along. Blurr still has abone to pick with his sister I bet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 imprisoned

We made it to Cybertron and he told his sister they needed to talk. Then she told him that a threat has entered Iacon. So she couldn't tell him in advanced because big threat had come to Iacon. She also told him the SwordBladesle is Swordblade his old sparklingsitter. "Sword blade the best mech sparklingsitter of all he is the coolest." Blurr said. Blurr was so upset when Sword blade didn't remember him.

Blurr began to notice that Sword blade not acting right he was being rude and crude. He even saw him do something to his sister after telling something was fishy. But they told him he was being over protective. He even upset his sister. "Instead of getting a brother I just lost a sister." He said. _"She was my big sister best friend forever now we won't do everything together." He sang._ Then he felt Sword blade petting his head. "I'm so sorry!" Blurr said. "You will be!" Swordblade said and sent Blurr somewhere in Cybertron's underground.

(What's going to happen? Will Blurr make it back in time and find out the truth!)

Autobot Pikachu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 True loves conquers all.

"Where am I?" Blurr asked. "This is an old jewel shaft a legend in Cybertron and holding place for bots who mess with my plans because many bots forgot about these old shafts." Swordblade said. "Plans what plans?" Blurr asked. "The ones I have for your sister of course." Sword blade answered. "Don't you dare harm her." Blurr said. "Have to catch me first!" Sword bald said going every which way Blurr managed to blast through the wall revealing a rather dirty Sword blade. Blurr charged at him. "Please don't hurt me I've been trapped here like you the Sword blade that sent you here is an imposture." He said. "Yea right!" Blurr said. _"Sunrise, sunrise Turbo fox awake clap your servos and shake your tail." they said._ "Swordblade you remember me!" Blurr said. "How could I forget the mechling I loved to sit for the most." Sword blade said. "we got to get out of here." Blurr said so they began to escape.

 _"This day is going to be perfect the kind of day which dream of since I was small all those armor loving bores saying I look great in uniform what they don't know is I have fooled them all!" The fake sang. "This day was going to be perfect the kind of day which dreamed of since I was small but instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate my wedding bells may never ring for me at all." The real one sang. "I care a thing about the ring I won't partake in any cake vows I'll be lying when I say that through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together the truth is I don't care for her at all! No I do not love the bride for my heart is dead inside but still want her to be mine!" The fake sang. "We must escape before its too late find a way to save the day hope I'll be lying when I don't hope I may lose her to someone who want s use not love and cherish her each day! For I oh so love the bride for in my heart she does reside oh Sharpshooter I soon be by your side!"The real one sang. "Finally the moment has arrive for me to take a very lucky bride!" Fake sang. "Oh the wedding we wont make she'll end up marrying a fake Sharpshooter will be..." The real one sang. "Mine all mine hahahahaha!" fake sang._ They managed to make it out reveal the impostors true identity it was a conquerdroid shifter the kind that feeds off emotions. We decided to get the star fragment jewels to stop him. But Sharpshooter and Sword blade handled it with power of true love.

The wedding went off without hitch. "Swordblade I understand why Copier wanted her but how did she end up with someone as great as you?" Blurr asked Swordblade. "She told me I wouldn't get just a wife I would also get an awesome brother." He answered.

The reception started. _"Love is in bloom, a beautiful bride a handsome groom. They are make room for us." Blurr sang a song for them_. "Good luck B.S.B.F.F." Blurr said. "Good luck with you and your girlfriend to Zippy." She said. And they left.


End file.
